Gift Wrap
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Moses finds himself blindfolded, wrap up in ribbons, and handcuff while put in a box to help calm Ramses Thiaka, Playboy CEO of Thiaka Corp. Moses hoping it won't affect his job that he is a gift to his old friend and secret crush Ramses though he did agree to see the man actually smile once again. But did the others really have to use handcuffs on his hands. Rest inside, mod time


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Queenofshire405. The oneshot will take place in modern time instead of Ancient Egypt to fit the plot**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. There is no money being made off this fic. **

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Warnings: Au Modern time, ooc, Minor Ocs, Blindfold, handcuff, sexual tension, sexual innuendo, fluff, Moses and Ramses are friends and not brothers, insecure Moses, and confession of feelings

Rate: M

Gift Wrap

Summary: Moses finds himself blindfolded, wrap up in ribbons, and handcuff while put in a box to help calm Ramses Thiaka, Playboy CEO of Thiaka Corp. Moses hoping it won't affect his job that he is a gift to his old friend and secret crush Ramses though he did agree to see the man actually smile once again. But did the others really have to use handcuffs on his hands and a blue ribbon around his neck like a bow? What did he actually get into?

* * *

"Mr. Thiaka is getting worse?" A dark brown hair woman ask looking at the secretary than the CEO's PA Moses Daniels groans putting his head in his hands wondering what his old friend, the owner and best friend, Ramses Thiaka done now.

"Y-yes," the secretary stutters glancing over her shoulder at the double doors where her boss is currently having a conversation with one of his clients. "I'm not sure the reason why this…time. You don't think it's his current mistress again?"

"Darcy, Ana go ahead and take your lunches," Moses tells the two women noting Ana gladly left her seat walking fearfully to the door as the other woman follows shaking her head feeling bad for the CEO's PA since its well-known to everyone but to Ramses the man's feelings for him..

Heaving a sigh the slightly muscular built shoulders sag as if carrying a lot of weight upon his shoulders, Moses runs a hand through his wavy curl brown locks barely grazing his shoulders. He looks at the door wondering how to proceed. Should he go in unannounced and risk being yelled at? Not like that is the first time it would happen to him.

As if sensing his train of thought, a male voice shouts from behind the double wooden doors. "Moses, bring those fucking damn papers!"

'Yup he's in one of his moods again,' the man thought walking to the door not before grabbing the said papers from the desk. With one hand he opens the door drawing up a smile only to see it diminish a little at the fact his boss is glaring broodily at his computer. Brown orbs takes in the messy, slick back black hair, slightly shaggy brows over a pair of dark color eyes finally turn to look into his.

"Papers," the man growls only to have his eyes twitch seeing Moses sigh. The harshness in his voice softens barely as he takes in his friend and employee. "Moses the papers your holding."

"Right" Moses coughs feeling a hint of blush spread through his cheeks. He hands over the papers looking way as a silence rather comfortable falls over the room.

"Need anything else, sir?" Moses ask, heart fluttering in his chest trying to remember Ramses has a mistress who happens to be a royal bitch but he keeps his mouth shut and bare the jealousy and pain in his heart at the thought of the man with another.

"This be all," Ramses replies dismissively not even looking at Moses as he left or notice the heartbroken look he have in his brown eyes at the picture of him with his current mistress at one of the islands.

Leaving the office, Moses shakes his head feeling like an idiot since part of him does want to kiss Ramses but for one thing he's the boss. He's only Ramses' PA temporarily until his main personal assistant Miriam Shaw comes from her vacation who happens to be his sister who recently gotten married. He'll go back to his position in the marketing department bored out of his life and unsure where he's heading in life. At times he wish he could turn back the clock having Ramses, his old and best friend, who use to laugh and just willing to have fun but now it's Ramses Thiaka, the ruthless and arrogant CEO of Thiaka corporation. It's bad enough he has a crush on Ramses which he has a feeling is unrequited. He might have well soon just give up but a part of him aches at the thought of giving up.

Moses looks at the ceiling trying to think the best course of action when the sudden sound of his stomach grumble loudly making him blush. He mutters under his breath, "I guess I better get some lunch."

He walks to the elevator planning to head for the second floor where the lunch room with small restaurants and cafes reside besides vending machines. He wonder if he should check the vending machine to see if there is anything good if not he could always go to the Subway that's across the street. He presses the button hearing Ramses shouting on the phone where the elevators in his office.

**"LISTEN HERE! THEY SHOULD BE THERE BY NOW MAL-"**

Moses runs in the elevator not wanting to miss the show of the interns running around a lot like chickens with their heads cut off. It seems he forgot of Ramses's icy temper to any new interns walking by jumping fearfully not waiting to have his wrath. For a moment a part of him finds it rather funny but shakes his head. If the interns plan to make it in Thiaka Corp they might as well get use to the angry tone Ramses's has. Poor fools, the man muse grinning before the doors close and he could actually laugh which he needs. He wipes the hint of tears from the corner of his eyes planning to treasure that scene to think on later on.

Every floor there seems to be someone getting on and off the elevator which Moses nod in greetings or does some small talk to pass the time before it was to his stop at the second floor. Walking out of the elevator, he is surprise to see a couple of people from each floor staring at him as if they are waiting for him.

"Is something wrong?" He asks looking at one of his coworkers who gives him a look of annoyance.

"He's getting worst!"

"Someone has to try and get that stick out of his ass!"

"I even know how also," a blue-black hair woman suddenly spoke grinning mischievously getting Moses to look at her in surprise.

"Tanya what are you doing here?!" Moses cries out in shock. "Does Ramses know you are working here?"

Tanya rolls her eyes drawls out, "Big brother knows I'm interning here. No offense I'm actually tired of you dancing around him like a girl. Moses is going to help."

"How and why? Ramses and I are only friends," Moses snaps glaring at the younger woman who grins turns slightly sinister.

"How do you feel being tied up and gift wrap for my brother so you can actually confess your feelings?" The woman purrs sweetly making Moses stare at her with wide eyes as she looks at everyone one else who holds items she needs.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?!" Moses cries suddenly being blindfolded and his hands together in handcuffs before he knows it he's completely tied up and stuff in a box which is being wheeled to the elevator as someone is the delivery person to deliver him to Ramses's office.

The only though crossing the blindfolded man's mind before hearing the CEO growling out "Come in" is 'Why do I always seem to be stuck doing something like this?' The memory of the onetime Ramses as a teen drunk as hell briefly kiss Moses which he has no memories of. Of course Moses dare not mention it due to being good friends. He huffs in annoyance before gulping wondering what the hell he been tied up with after being blindfolded.

* * *

"Come in," Ramses growls looking up rather angry to be disturbed by another of the idiots in his company.

"H-here you go s-s-si-sir!" the shaking intern squeaks dashing out of the office quickly leaving the mysterious box on the handcart in the spacious office.

Frowning Ramses runs a hand through his short black hair wondering what's inside. He pushes back his chair getting up walking to the box leaning in close hearing some muffle voice coming from inside. "Guys?"

Tugging on the ribbon watching the large box come apart revealing a broad shoulder man with curly brown hair falling into the man's face whose eyes are blindfolded. Ramses's lips briefly tilt up but remain in the firm line as he look over his PA tied up in a blue ribbon that's finish into a bow around his neck with a tag address to him. "Enjoy your gift and relax!"-Tanya.

"Handcuffs Moses" Ramses question enjoying the blindfold man's squirming and struggling to get out of his binds.

"Ramses let me loose and I'll head back to my jo-"Moses begins only to have the CEO laugh shocking him.

"Well this is surprise," the man murmurs untying and pulling at the bandana revealing chocolate color eyes staring eyes wide and a blush form.

'Moses does look adorable when he blushes.' Ramses muse feeling the anger of the deals not going great and the break up between his mistress and him. It seems the constant soothing presence always has been Moses. Subconsciously he runs a hand over Moses's cheek catching soft sighs of contentment. Seeing the ribbon that teasing him to pull Ramses stares silently never noticing when his feelings change for Moses. He could see lust dancing along with what looks like tenderness but it's hard to tell. With his other hand he gently tugs on the ribbon that forms into a bow around Moses's neck grinning mischievously.

"To kiss you or not to kiss you that is the question," Ramses purrs much to the slightly shorter man's annoyance.

"Don't start quoting Shakespeare!" He cries pinking, unable to stop a tremble as Ramses's hand goes down his chest gently pulling off the ribbon to unleash the man only leaving the handcuffs on.

"Ramses what are you doing?" He squeaks feeling his shirt being lifted over his head until it's around his writs.

"You look adorable," the CEO comments leaving Moses only with his pants on which he could see the shorter man's arousal making its presence not even sure what's the matter with him. "I can't stop myself from wanting to touch you. Even what Amelia told me."

"Err….what's that," Moses whimpers fearfully knowing Ramses's current mistress can't stand his guts at all and she known of his feelings for Ramses borders more than friendship.

"That it seems I have eyes for my own best friend slash temporarily PA standing before my eyes," the man states shrugging his shoulder running his hands up and down the slim chest and belly feeling the muscles flex under his fingertips. "She hate the fact being second in my life and made me choose between her and you."

"Who did you chose?" Moses asks feeling his heart starting to break in his chest, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Why my own best friend of course," Ramses answers gazing at the shorter man carefully only letting his hand barely go near the bulge before going up teasingly. "I believe the bitch actually maybe right at that fact. That I do have feelings for you."

"Um good thing it's…mutual than," Moses finishes shyly emitting a soft moan as Ramses kisses his neck in between nibbling and licking the skin.

Moses closes his eyes feeling the different sensations going through his body. He trembles letting his head fall back and only to be push gently to the nearby wall. Softer moans passes his lips only for him to gasp when the man gets on his pushes down the pants Moses's is wearing fondling him.

Outside of the door a squeaky, fearful voice calls out, "Sir there is a phone call for you from a Mrs. Shaw?"

Ramses growls squeezes Moses making the man whimper more in need didn't realize the poor intern blush a dark red color or the fact that other employees put a radio on him proof of their plan is working. The CEO snaps at the close door, "Tell Mrs. Shaw to leave a number and I'll call her back anything else if not get back to work!"

Moses pinked looking at his friend and now possible lover carefully seeing the sexual tension rolling off of him. He gives his own growl of annoyance as the poor intern who didn't know when to shut up adds. "Sir she also add to be careful to your temporarily PA and if you harm him…she'll…..this is her words." Shuffling sounds and pulling out a paper before the intern reveals, "'Ramses Thiaka I don't give a fucking shit if you are the damn CEO of this company but if you harm my brother I'll make sure you will have no balls or dick to have sex with!' I'll be going now."

Moses smiles a little already imagining his sister while Ramses grumbles glaring at him than shakes his head. He murmurs, "Well I know this is little late for me to ask this but Moses have dinner with me?"

"Before or after we fuck?" The man quips earning a laugh from when the taller man was a bit like how it used to be when Ramses and him where teenagers.

"After if you prefer," Ramses said with a dark look of promise in his eyes.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll write the lemon but just following the rules FFnet has. I may post this elsewhere that is allow having lemons and try to add a note in my profile or something. Please read and review.**


End file.
